Perfume
by Slayergirl
Summary: Sookie's late-opening shopping trip for a bottle of perfume doesn't end quite how she anticipated - in a good way. Pure fluff, minimal plot, set at some point after Rhodes.


**I don't own the characters, I have no claim on Ulysse, but I sure as hell wish I did. Pure fluff, based on a tiny detail, and set at some point after the bond - you choose when.**

* * *

_Ulysse invites a man to take a fragrant odyssey. A fragrance capable of connecting emotion with instinct, Ulysse is a man's perfume created for a woman's pleasure. It is pure, liquid passion._

I didn't bother reading any more about what scents were used in it (didn't care) or what products and sizes were available (cared even less), because at that moment, I was fighting both an insane desire to giggle, and a wave of sheer lust as I recalled the only person I knew who wore it. I might have _known_ there was a reason for Eric to pick that particular cologne – quite apart from the fact that it smelt amazing on him – and that description was just Eric all over. Created for a woman's pleasure, indeed. Oh, yes. Please. Very much so. Preferably now.

I jumped when my phone buzzed in my pocket, and pulled it out to read the text. _Lover, what are you doing? Your emotions are… interesting._

_Shopping! _I replied. I tried very hard to get myself under control, and headed out of the fragrance store with my obligatory purchase of a bottle of Obsession. I knew he liked that scent on me, and though I told myself firmly that I bought it to please _me,_ not _him_, I couldn't help but giving a little smile.

_What are you buying to make you feel… this?_

_Perfume._

_My favourite?_

I had a sudden, devious thought. _Wouldn't you like to know?_ I texted him back. I doubled back into the shop, and sprayed a little of _his _favourite cologne onto my skin, furtively drying it with my hair so that the scent would linger there even longer. Then, instead of going back to Bon Temps as I'd intended, I headed for Fangtasia. I gave Pam a quick call. "Pam, is Eric at the bar tonight?"

"Yes," she drawled. "Pining for you. Shall I put him on the phone?"

Pining for me? Really? I thought he'd been avoiding me – the most I'd seen or heard from him recently were text messages. Guess he wasn't, then. "No. In the bar or his office?"

"Office. Sookie, what are you up to?"

"Can you let me in the employees' entrance in a couple of minutes?"

There was a quiet chuckle. "If you're coming to see him for the reason I think you're coming to see him, I'll let you in, make sure nobody sees you, and keep everyone the fuck away from his office until you're through."

"Pam!"

"That _is_ why you're coming, isn't it? I do not care for his feelings to be toyed with," she warned me. "He's been antsy all evening."

I sighed. "Fine, yes. Just to give me a warning, if he smells something on me…"

"Like what?" she snapped.

"Jeez, Pam, relax. I was in the perfume store, and may have accidentally got some of the cologne he usually wears on me…"

There was an undignified snort of amusement from the other end of the line. "Accidentally, bullshit. You think to ask now? As for what he'll do, I might as well start ordering new furniture for his office now, because I've no doubt the two of you will trash it. Are you here yet?"

"Yes."

I dived in through the door, and Pam gave me a mischievous smile. She sniffed. "You smell enough like him that he's going to go berserk," she smiled, and I wavered. "Oh, no. No cold feet now," she informed me, marching me to his door. "In you go." She rapped on the door, and at Eric's snapped query as to what it was _now_, she shoved me through the door, and shut it behind me.

He looked up, surprised to see me. "Sookie! What brings you here?" He curled his lips into a smile, as he rose from his desk, and stretched. My brain went south. He took a step towards me, and stopped, a sudden intense look in his eyes; he'd no doubt picked up on the wave of arousal that had hit me just then. "Lover?" He took another step forward, and stopped again, sniffing the air. Then he closed the distance between us, and backed me up against the door. "You smell of me," he growled.

"That's… a bad thing?" I gulped.

His eyes seemed to be burning with heat as they bore into me. "No," he said, running his lips down the side of my neck. I gasped at the sensation as his fangs popped out, and he ran them across my skin without breaking the surface. "It's a good thing. A _very_ good thing." Then he bit me, suddenly but not painfully, and I jolted against him helplessly.

"Eric…"

My t-shirt landed on his desk. I've no idea what happened to my bra. I only knew that a very horny Viking had attached himself to one of my breasts, and was sucking on it so hard my knees buckled. He held me in place, and went to town on the other one. I don't know what happened to my jeans – over the back of the couch, maybe? – but was only too aware that my panties had just been unceremoniously ripped off me, right before he'd buried his head between my thighs.

Oh, well. I had other pairs, and I'd probably get a replacement pair, I realised dimly, not bothering to scold him when his tongue was doing some pretty spectacular things to me. "Eric?" I wavered.

He raised his glazed eyes briefly to mine. "Tell me what you want, what you need. Anything."

Holy fuck, if this was the reaction I got for smelling like him, I was going to buy an entire bottle of Ulysse for my own personal use. "Legs… seem to have… turned to jelly," I gasped, and he chuckled raggedly against me. Oh, God, the things those vibrations did to me.

He picked me up and carried me to the couch, and went back to his allotted task, his tongue alternating between ruthlessly insistent and frustratingly gentle. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, and I couldn't help but moan as his mouth covered me, and his tongue delivered one final, earth-shattering tap.

I couldn't have moved if I'd tried – it felt as though every bone in my body had melted. Clearly, though, Eric wasn't done with me yet. "That was a thank you," he purred, prowling up my body, dropping strategic kisses all the way up.

"Not a hello?" I managed to gasp out.

"No," he murmured, his voice in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "This is hello."

His mouth on mine was soft, teasing, and sensual. I whimpered, hands drifting under his t-shirt. He pulled it off almost lazily, and settled back over me. Skin on skin. Oh, God, I was lost now. Just when I didn't think I could be driven any more insane with desire than I already was, he rocked his hips against mine, and chuckled when I uttered a curse.

"What do you want, lover?" he asked me, voice soft. "How shall I love you?"

_Take me. Take me now. _"Don't care, just do it," I gasped.

He chuckled. "What _has_ got into you today, Sookie?" He slid his jeans off, maintaining eye contact with me, his body keeping me pinned to the couch. That was just fine by me. He wasn't wearing anything under his jeans. That was also more than okay by me. "Other than me, of course," he murmured as he slid into me, hooking my leg over his hip.

I bit back a moan of pleasure. "Just you," I slurred. He seemed pretty pleased with that answer. Well, I was pretty pleased with the feel of him inside me, so I guessed that evened things up some.

It was not as frantic and frenzied as I'd thought it might be, from Pam's comments earlier – or perhaps he'd got that out of the way with his thank you – but it wasn't exactly sweet and tender, either. It was slow and sensual, every thrust going deep inside me, and it wasn't long before I was sighing in pleasure, winding my fingers in his hair, kissing him lazily. "I like your hellos," I murmured between kisses.

"So do I," he replied. "We should say it more often."

I hummed in agreement, feeling pressure building inside me. I bit his shoulder to muffle my cries, and he responded with longer, deeper, harder thrusts that had me panting and crying out his name. "Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop," I pleaded with him, and arched my back as he growled, hands lifting my hips, and pounded into me. "Yesyesyesyesyes! Please!" One final spasm, and I came apart in his arms, breathing heavily and trembling.

He didn't pull out of me, but gazed down at me, and dropped a gentle kiss to my lips. He smiled, that utterly devastating, sexy smile. "Hello."

I smiled back at him, a little goofily. "Hello."

"So, what made you come here today?"

"You," I answered truthfully.

He chuckled and… oh, God. Hardening inside me. So good. "I said what, not who, lover. I'm well aware I made you come, a couple of times, and have every intention of repeating that."

I whimpered in pleasure as he started circling his hips slowly. "Mmm…"

"So, to what do I owe the _pleasure…?_" and he drew the word out in a wickedly sinful, promising drawl. His lips brushed my neck again, but he didn't bite, just kissing the spot he'd previously bitten, as his hips kept up their rhythm.

"Went… shopping," I managed to force out. "Fragrance shop… Shreveport."

"Mm?" His tongue traced my collarbone.

"Read… description of… oh!... Ulysse, and… yes! Oh!... thought of you…" I answered, barely coherently.

I felt his lips curl into a smile against my skin. "Did you buy a bottle of Obsession?"

"Yes." Just in case he was considering returning the favour, I added, "Don't… use it… on yourself."

"No?"

"No. Won't… have… the same… effect on me," I gasped.

He chuckled. "Very well." He wrapped his arms around me, and without pulling away, changed our positions so that he was sitting on the couch with me straddling his lap. "What would?" he murmured, and my brain shorted out.

"You… the… calendar," I managed to whimper.

He growled a little, nipping at the top of one breast. "Furs and fangs?"

Well that did it – nails digging into his shoulders, I cried out, and went limp against him.

He held me against his chest, not moving, until my erratic breathing had calmed down. "Let me take you home," he said eventually.

"Hmm?" I didn't want to move; I was too comfortable where I was.

He laughed softly. "Lover, I've exhausted you. Let me take you home. You're not fit to drive."

"Comfy here," I pouted.

"You can get comfy at home," he promised me.

Amazingly, apart from the panties – I glared at him, and got an unrepentant grin in response – my clothes were intact, though it took Eric's long reach to retrieve my bra from the light fitment. Even more amazingly, none of the furniture had got broken, either. I dressed slowly; Eric was right, he _had_ exhausted me, though it was a good kind of exhaustion. I'd be pretty sore tomorrow, but I didn't care one bit about that.

"Pam, I'm taking Sookie home," Eric called to her – she was standing at the end of the corridor, repelling all boarders as promised.

Her eyebrows quirked upwards. "_Already?_ Or have you trashed your office so badly you're moving on?"

I giggled, and felt a wave of amusement from Eric. "Poor little human can't keep up," he answered, straight-faced.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Excuse me? _You_ were the one who suggested stopping, not me. I wondered if it was your age getting to you."

He laughed, an utterly joyous sound, and swept me up into his arms. "I'll see you tomorrow night, Pam," he said over his shoulder as he carried me out of the back door.

By the time I made it out of bed the next morning (a lot of the night being spent very pleasurably wrapped around a very happy Viking – in more ways than one), I wondered if I'd ever be able to walk again, but managed to limp enough to open the front door to the delivery man and sign for my two parcels. I grinned a little when I opened them, over my morning coffee – new (very beautiful) underwear from Eric – and a large bottle of Ulysse from Pam.

* * *

**A/N: The description of Ulysse is completely genuine - I looked it up online on a whim (it's the cologne Sookie realises Eric's wearing at the beginning of Club Dead - Chapter 3 if you want to find the reference), and nearly spat my coffee all over my computer screen with laughter when I read it. It's from a website called Fragrantica, and the full thing reads as follows:**

"**Ulysse** invites a man to take a fragrant odyssey. A fragrance capable of connecting emotion with instinct, **Ulysse** is a man's perfume created for a woman's pleasure. It is pure, liquid passion.

The journey begins with passionate qualities of neroli, yuzu, fougere with the mignonette and Mandarin and lime blossom. The adventure continues to the heart of the fragrance with nutmeg, clover carnation and lavender, refreshed with the hawthorn, trefele and sesqui woods. The journey settles at the base of patchouli, benzion, musk, vanilla bean and Kiawah tree moss.

It is available as 50 and 100 ml EDT, 50 and 100 ml Eau de Cologne Spray, 100 ml After Shave, 100 ml After Shave Balm, 200 ml Shower Gel and 70 gr Deodorant Stick."

**If you want a couple of songs to listen to while reading, or lyrics to go with, try "Perfume" by Parade, or "Perfume" by Chris Brown.**


End file.
